Love, Hope and Regrets
by AlenaDracosLover
Summary: Alena finds herself waiting for him but he wouldn't show up when it matters the most. Will he make it up to her? Read and find out!


Draco was sitting by the window that faces the Black Lake. He was getting really bored as the time was slowly passing by when he spotted a movement down one of the trees close to the lake. His only wish was granted when he made his way towards that tree and found out who was there. Exactly who he hoped to find.

So he approached the beautiful girl who was bundled in a ball shaking. Oh no, she was crying and he never know how to deal with crying women, not even his mother. Well, this situation was completely different. He wanted to talk to her.

Given the circumstances, he will have to comfort her. He will have to say something that will ease her pain. No matter what the reasons were behind it.

_Flashback_

_"It's almost time, Alena!" Hermione stated excitedly._

_"Oh Hermione, I'm so nervous and happy. I mean finally Draco and I are getting married.. Can you imagine?" I said with the same excitement, or more._

_"I know. Alena, you deserve all the happiness in the world. And if it's Draco Malfoy who will give you this happiness then I can't be happier." she added._

_Suddenly the doors burst open and no one other than Blaise Zabini came into the room hurriedly, he looked out of breath._

_"I'm sorry but he's no where to be found. All I found in his room was this. It has your name on it."_

_As Blaise was handing me a piece of parchment, all I could think of was something horrible must have happened. But as I finished reading the letter, I felt my whole world is falling apart. Only one question appeared on my mind at that moment. WHY?_

_But then again, 'The selfish coward! He didn't even have the courage to say it to my face'…_

_End of flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted by a light touch on my shoulder. So I turned around to see who it was. I saw the last person in the world I expected to see, or wanted to see, for that matter. Draco Malfoy.

He stared at me with his silver orbs that I was hopelessly in love with. I just couldn't stop my tears from falling. So they kept streaming down my cheeks. In fact, my sobbing increased as he sat beside me and took me in his arms without any word. I could feel his shirt getting soaked with my tears but he didn't seem to care. I guess it didn't matter anyway because it started raining and we both didn't give a damn about that. After a few moments my crying started to cease and I realized that he was kissing the top of my head in an attempt to comfort me. I pulled back and stared him in the eyes. Two chocolate depths met two silver-blue orbs.

"What happened?" he asked with longing and concern in his voice.

"I saw what they do to those innocent people. They torture and abuse them for entertainment. Oh, God.. I almost became one of those victims." I managed to say in between sobs remembering what I saw the Deatheaters do to muggles like me.

His grip tightened around me. Then he started talking again. "Alena, you shouldn't let them get to you. I was terrified when I found you. I thought something terrible had happened to you. Oh Alena I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"No Draco, no. You lost me long time ago. You lost me that day you abandoned me at the altar." I notified him.

"Alena please. When will you forgive me? I said I'm sorry a hundred times."

"Well, maybe a hundred times weren't enough." I snapped at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

I made to leave but he grabbed me by my arm and turned me around so hard that I collided against his muscled chest. He did the last thing I expected him to do at that moment. He crashed his lips on mine in a very passionate, demanding yet gentle kiss.

I was shocked by his action but then recovered from the shock and started feeling his longing and my aching heart. I began to respond to the kiss and he took it as a sign to deepen it. That just made me kiss him back as hard as my broken heart would let me.

After a few moments we were out of breath. That made me come to my senses and realize who I was kissing. It was Malfoy. The cold-hearted selfish bastard who left me waiting at the altar. The man who stole my heart and then broke it.

I pushed him away with a force I didn't know I possessed. We were both breathing heavily from lack of air during our passionate kiss. He was staring at me and waiting for my reaction. I gave him the first thing that came to my mind. I slapped him hard on his left cheek. He didn't do anything. He just stood there and kept his eye-contact with me. I almost saw pleading in his eyes. Almost.

All I could feel was my anger seeping through my fingers. _How dare he? _How dare he pretend that everything is ok and look at me the way he was looking at me? Like nothing ever happened? Like he had all the right in the world to do what he did and then come back and kiss me the way he did?

It was raining for a while now but we didn't notice until we got soaked and were still staring at each other. Waiting for the other to respond. I felt him looking deeply into my eyes trying to read them. 'As I would allow him to read my mind.' I thought to myself.

Finally, I broke eye contact with him and turned my gaze a little bit down.

"We have to help those people, Draco." I said.

He continued to stare at me with those orbs of his. _Eyes_. They're called eyes. Only then he said something so nice that made me forgive him for all that he did to me.

"I'd do anything for you."

The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. This is my first story ever. Please review thanks!


End file.
